Long Lived Beautiful Fragrance
by blackstardragonlover
Summary: A request story in-complete for DreamerDarkness. Asuka Sakamaki, daughter of Cordelia and elder sister of the triplets. Her fun time with her siblings and Kou Mukami as well. In-progress story with all 8 of them having some fun with her. *3 of the Mukamis and Reiji will not be appearing. Refer to ch. 3 preview for more info.*
1. Raito

**Alright, this is the new story that I FINALLY got to finish up. This is a request story from DreamerDarkness. Sorry it took so long, just too many things popping up unexpectedly and without warning a lot.**

**This is my first maleXfemale sex scene, both are dominate sex partners so it was more difficult. So please comment if there's something wrong or what not. Please and thanks.**

* * *

At 6pm in the evening, during a waxing crescent moon, a female figure stirred from her sleep. Asuka Sakamaki, the older sister of the triplets and older stepsister to Shu, Reiji, and Subaru was waking up from her sleep. Asuka was Cordelia's first child before she had the triplets. She looks 20 years of age but of course is older since she is a vampire like her brothers and step brothers.

Asuka Sakamaki had a nice, average, and slim figure. Her chest size was 22D; long, slender legs of a runner; she had long, wavy, deep violet hair that reached down to her hips. Her eyes were bright green but with slight hints of purple specks inside when she got annoyed or angry. Asuka let out a small yawn as she awoke. Her fangs twitched a little, claiming she was hungry.

Asuka got up out of her bed and headed to her adjoined bathroom to wash up. She brushed her hair and teeth, then placed a light amount of make-up on her eyes, lips, and cheeks. Going back into her room, she picked out a black tank top with no bra; a pair of dark green, laced panties with a dark red skirt to go over it. The skirt reached mid-thighs. Finally she picked a pair of black heels that were two and a half inches high. Feeling satisfied with her outfit and appearance for the night, she headed downstairs for breakfast.

Once the young Vampiress arrived at the entrance hall, she felt the presence of being watched by one of her brothers. Not concerned, she continued to the kitchen. Entering the kitchen, Asuka headed straight for the fridge. Opening the fridge door and moving the human food to the side, she pulled out a bottle of blood. Closing the fridge, she leaned her back against the counter drinking her breakfast. While she was having her meal, the kitchen door opened as Raito walked in.

"Good evening sister dear."

"Evening Raito. Sleep well?"

"Mmm yes I did sister dear, yes I did."

Walking over to the fridge, the younger triplet pulled out his own bottle of blood to feed on. He then walked over to stand beside his sister. The two siblings stood side-by-side drinking their blood. Raito watched Asuka while he drank, looking at her outfit more. He liked the way it fit her near perfectly. While he watched Asuka, she ignored him.

After the two finished, Asuka had an idea to tease her sibling a little. Taking the empty bottle to the trash, she leaned over a bit so Raito could see some of her cleavage a bit more. Standing back up, she could see the redhead watching her with interest. She walked back over and leaned against the counter on her arms.

"So Raito~. Any plans for the evening?"

"Hm, no not really. But I could have an idea for one though."

"What do you mean?"

"Perhaps we could play together Sister dear."

Raito smirked while Asuka thought over his offer.

'Very tempting offer.'

"Fine but we're going to do it in your room, onii-chan."

"Sure thing."

The two left the kitchen for Raito's room. When they got there, Asuka closed the door behind her and locked it. Walking over to the large bed with the younger vampire, she began to feel the need of some type of pleasing. Raito sat on the edge of the bed waiting for her. He patted the seat beside him but Asuka shook her head no. Instead, she pushed him down onto the bed and straddled him.

"How about we do this my way, onii-chan?"

"Heh someone's a little eager tonight."

Raito reaches up to fondle Asuka's left breast. She slapped his hand out-of-the-way.

"My way or no way."

Her tone was serious this time. Raito accepted, knowing he couldn't challenge the older one without getting beat up pretty badly in the process.

"Alright. You win."

Smirking, the older vampire got off her sibling and pushed him up to the headboard. She lifted off his shirt and used it to tie his wrists together.

"Don't break it or I'm leaving you with a sore and painful erection."

"Yes nee-chan."

Having been left teased before by his mother with a painful and full erection, the young vampire didn't want to feel that again. Not only did Cordelia leave Raito feeling the pain of wanting to release, she made sure he stayed like that for three days straight until he learned his lesson to not attack his uncle for stealing his lover away from him.

Asuka trailed her fingers down his cheek to his neck softly. Her nails barely scratched him. She leaned down to kiss him. Softly and lightly, she quickly pulled back before he could make it deeper. She made light, feathery kisses from his lips to the base of his neck. Letting her fangs out, she bit him hard. Sucking the blood coming out of the fresh wound roughly, Raito moaned in response as he felt himself getting hard.

Retracting her fangs from his neck, she kissed the wound and went back up to kiss him deeply. The two moaned and explored each other's mouth with their tongues. Taking his sister's tongue, the boy sucked on it as his sister let out a pleasing groan in response. Breaking the kiss, Asuka leaned up and slowly took off her shirt. Pleased by seeing her partially naked on her top, Raito felt himself grow a little more in excitement.

Asuka teased her sibling below her with her covered breasts. She pushed them against his chest, rubbing them around a bit. She also kissed his chest in several places while rubbing their chests together. She then slowly reached back and undone her black bra. Letting her large breast spill out from the bra, the male underneath her was feeling that his pants were really tight all of a sudden.

"Beautiful they are Asuka-chan. Really they are."

"Hm. I'm glad you like them. You may get to play with them if you're a good boy. Okay?"

"Yes nee-chan."

Making her way down, Asuka unbuckled Raito's pants and pulled them off.

"Going commando for the night, are we onii-chan?"

She asked in a sexy tone as her brother's well erect cock was standing up, pointing to her. It was nearly ten inches long and starting to leak gooey, white pre-cum out of the slit. Asuka sucked in a breath at the sight of her brother's large cock. Placing a hand on it, she slowly started stroking it. She rubbed her thumb across the slit to gain more moisture to help cover the cock as her hand went up and down it. Raito started to moan a bit.

"Ahh… you're so good at this nee-chan."

Asuka smirked as she continued by going faster. Just when she felt he was getting close, she stopped and got off the bed. The boy just whined when she stopped so suddenly. He watched her go through his drawers in search of something. When she found what she needed, Asuka came back over and slipped it on to his cock.

"Kinky. Such a tease you are placing a cock-ring on me."

"You need it for trying to cum before I say so."

Standing back up, she slipped her skirt off along with her panties. Showing off her lovely pussy lips to her brother. She watched as Raito's cock twitched and leaked more pre-cum as it saw her nude body.

"You have such a gorgeous and sexy body nee-chan."

"Why thank you onii-chan. Would you like to see it in action or play first. I'll give you the option."

"Hm. I think I'll see both."

"Very well then."

Asuka sat back on the bed. She opened her legs a little so he could see her pussy better. She took her breasts in hand and rubbed them together. She bounced them, squeezed them, and pushed them together for a show. She pinched her nipples while letting out a lustful moan. Raito's cock was overflowing with the gooey liquid that he couldn't wait to push himself inside of her warmth.

She giggled at him as his cock twitched in excitement. Moving over to his cock, she crawled over and placed her breasts on him. Placing his member in between, she pumped it while squishing her breasts together around him. The boy was moaning and crying in pleasure more as he tried to release himself. The pre-cum was flowing all over her breasts and dripping off the sides a bit.

Asuka then started sucking him off while continuing to pump his cock with herself. After a few minutes of doing this action, she stopped and leaned up. Touching herself so Raito could see, they both could tell that she was very wet.

"Please sister dear, let me help you with that."

"Alright."

Moving over, she positioned her sex over her brother's mouth. Lowering it, she gave him a command.

"Please me and I'll let you fuck me til I can't stand."

"With pleasure."

Sitting on his face, Raito begin licking, nipping, and tugging at her clit. Circling it a few times with his tongue and licking over her hole as well. Then he started to lick her hole's entrance until he placed his tongue completely inside of her. Making sure he tongue fucked her good, his fangs touched her sensitive skin to scrap it and draw blood.

Asuka was screaming in pleasure as she held on to the headboard of the bed. Her back was arched in pleasure as she was letting her younger brother eat her out. Raito's tongue rubbed her walls teasingly. She pressed herself more onto his face and his tongue was able to slightly touch her g-spot. Taking one of her hands, she pinched her nipples as his tongue rubbed the edge of the sensitive area, Asuka screamed Raito's name as she came on his face. Taking a minute to catch her breath, she moved off of him.

The perverted redhead had her juices on his face as he blushed and looked pleased. Keeping her promise, she untied his hands and tossed the shirt elsewhere. Not having time to think, the older girl was quickly shoved down into the mattress with her brother on top. Raito pinned one of her arms above her head while sitting in between her legs. Leaning down to her ear he whispered;

"Take the ring off and I'll make sure you can't stand for the next two nights."

Liking the idea, she used her free hand to take the cock ring off his member. Swiftly pining that hand with her other one, he used his free hand to play with her breast. Then roughly entered her. He slammed mercilessly into his sister at a rapid pace. Squeezing and tugging at her breast and nipple without going gentle. He nipped and bit her neck sucking roughly as well. Asuka was screaming in pain and pleasure that they were both sure the whole mansion could hear them. Ten minutes later, they both came at the same time. By this time, Asuka was covered in bite marks and rough scratch marks. She was very sore after having sex that her whole lower half of her body was numb and in that sleeping buzz state that annoys her at times. Raito was panting hard as he fell on top of her. The two siblings rested for a bit and finally the younger pulled the covers down for the elder.

"Hey Raito?"

"Hm."

"Can you please take yourself out of me now?"

"Alright sis, here you go."

He pulled himself out and pulled her body close to him. Not bothered by his action, Asuka snuggled closer to him. Raito laid his head in her chest and soon fell asleep. Asuka softly petted his head before she too drifted off to sleep for the night.

* * *

**Again I hope you liked it. For others I got requests waiting, more than likely, they'll be out more during the summer when I have more time. The next two weeks is going to be torture for me to finish. **

**Still please review for me and make a request if you like. If you're requesting, look at my profile page for things I request from you before I talk with you personally. That's all for now and wait for the next chapter.**


	2. Ayato

**Here is the second chapter. Please read and review. **

**Like on my Subaru story, if I get up to 4 reviews, I'll reveal a spoiler of the next chapter. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Asuka walked down the halls of the school, bored. It had been three nights after her encounter and fun with Raito. It was lunch break so not many were wondering down the halls at this hour. More of in the lunchroom or outside. As she walked, the vampiress heard some loud shouting up ahead. She recognized both voices to be her siblings.

Walking closer, it sounded like a heated argument of some kind. Asuka decided to see if she could stop the two from fighting before Reiji came and did something sadistic to her blood again. She opened the door of the classroom and found the twins inside. Ayato and Raito were baring their fangs while eyes flashing deadly warnings at each other.

"Mind telling me what you two are arguing about?"

Asuka leaned against the door frame with her arms crossed. The two turned to the sound of her voice. The menacing aura that surrounded them a second ago faded.

"Ah nee-chan has arrived. You're looking very lovely tonight sister dear." Raito said, walking over to her with a lewd, playful smile.

"Oi! Don't go ignoring Your's Truly for her! Your fight is with me pervert. I'm not through with you yet!" Ayato called out.

"And why are you two fighting? Did Raito steal your takoyaki again, Ayato-kun~?" Asuka walked over to her sibling, seductively.

"Hey, don't do that with me! The way you're acting right now doesn't work with me as it does that bastard."

Ayato points to his younger triplet who was still in the room watching. Raito just smirked at the older. Asuka kept advancing to her younger brother.

"Oh really?"

"Yes. Now stay the fuck away from me!"

"I don't think I like your tone little~ brother."

Her eyes started to flash a playful warning to the other. Ayato ignored it and stood his ground. Soon Asuka was a few inches in front of the tough red-head, waiting for his next move.

"So, will you tell me what you two were arguing about, Aya-chan?"

"Why you-"

Ayato lunged at the older vampire but she dogged. Moving quickly behind the other, she pushed him down very roughly by grabbing the back of his neck. She slammed his body down onto the desk in front of him. At the loud slam, Ayato let out a pained grunt while Raito let out an amused laugh at the sight.

Asuka smirked as well. Once Ayato got over his shock from the action, he started to squirm under his sister's grip. Instead of letting go, her grip tightened to nearly choking him from behind. After Asuka was certain that Ayato would stay still for a bit, she looked up at the other twin.

"What was the argument about Raito?"

She didn't really need to seduce him since the two normally got along so well. Raito just shrugged.

"Ayato-kun's just was being possessive as usual."

"Over what? His food?"

"Yeah. Not human food but the blood."

"What in the world are you saying?"

"Did Reiji not tell you?"

"Tell me what? I'm going to steal one of Subaru's favorite quotes and say, 'get to the point.'"

Raito snickered at his sister's imitation of the albino's voice.

"A new sacrificial bride is coming. Richter chose this one this time out of sheer boredom."

Distaste of their uncle dripped like poison from the younger male's mouth. None of the seven siblings liked nor disliked the older vampire. Asuka herself normally avoids her uncle as well as her father for her own personal reasons.

"When is she supposed to be here?"

"Later tonight. Oh and he's also jealous because I'm the one getting all your attention as well Asuka."

"Really now?" She looks down at the red-head underneath her.

"Tch, bastard! You weren't supposed to say that!" Ayato gritted his teeth together.

"Well would you do me a favor and head back to class or so? I want to teach my baby brother that not everything belongs to him."

Raito shrugs. "Sure thing sis."

With that, the younger walked out of the room towards the lunchroom, closing the door behind him. Turning to Ayato, Asuka releases her grip and jumps out of his reach. Good thing too because the second she let go, he swung for her.

"Okay now, we don't have much time before the next class starts so let's get started now shall we?"

"I don't have to do anything with you."

Ayato turn around and starts to head out the door. Reaching out, she grabs him by the back of his collar and drags him over to the teacher's desk. Yanking off his tie, she wraps his wrists tightly around in it. She pushes him down on the ground and hops up onto the teacher's desk. Sitting with her legs uncrossed, Ayato could see underneath her short skirt and grew hard at the sight of her panties.

"Like what you see?" She cooed at the other.

Ayato blushed but didn't look away. She pulls the other's head in closer.

"Want it Aya-chan?"

Being impatient as always, Ayato lunged forward to her sex but yelped as he got yanked back by his hair.

"No no no. Good little boys wait for their reward. Are you a good little boy?"

"Stop this messing around already Asuka! Damn it!"

Asuka raised her hand and smacked the younger to snap him out of his anger.

"You need to learn your place. You can't always have what you want you know."

"Tch. Easy for you to say."

Asuka leaned in closer to his ear.

"May I remind you who's the eldest of Cordelia's children? Who rescued you from drowning several times? Who helped you learn your lessons quicker so you could go play with the other two?"

"Yeah but you got off easy! You never had to suffer the way we did. You weren't around when me and my brothers killed her." Ayato spat out at her.

'Heh, if you only knew.' Asuka thought sadly.

True she wasn't around most of the time when the triplets were abused by their mother, but it didn't mean she got abused as well. She remembered her father saying that when she was born, Cordelia nearly killed her because she wanted the first-born to be a son not a daughter. In her mother's eyes, the sons were more important and could carry on the family fortune more than she could. Just because she helped her younger triplets out from the abuse, she also was beaten for helping them out as well as living.

Not wanting to dwell on the past much more, she continued her torturing of Ayato.

"I really don't know why you insist upon tying me up like this, sis." Ayato complained, "I mean this fabric could be easily broken."

Motioning to his tie that was around his wrists.

"True, but you'll be too weak to try and break free once we've started."

Grabbing the red-head by his hair, she pulled him towards her sex.

"Take a good long whiff before I start on your punishment."

She stated before waiting a few seconds then kicking the younger male in the stomach with the toe of her shoe. Hissing in pain from the sharp shot of shock, Ayato tried to bend over. Asuka, still holding him, shoves him down and straddles him around the waist quickly. Ripping off the bottom buttons of his uniform, she dragged her claw-like nails down his chest to form pale lines.

Brilliant green eyes watched her as they became full of lust. Deep green eyes looked back and smirked.

"Getting hard quickly hm? Just like Raito. Us being siblings, that trait must run deep within the blood. What do you think?"

"Tch. Don't compare me to that fucking basta- ahh!"

Clenching his teeth as she gripped his clothed hard-on tightly.

"Now now, it's not nice to speak about your siblings so badly, Aya-chan."

Ayato just glared at the elder. As much as he wanted to strangle her and try to dominate her, he held his tongue. Next to Shu, Asuka was the second strongest vampire of the mansion. But however, his deepest desires to be fucked by his sister was beginning to take place.

Unbuttoning the top of her uniform shirt, she reached in and pulled out a small object from her bra. Ayato couldn't see what it was while Asuka clutched it in her palm. 'It's a good thing I always love carrying one of these with me. Comes in handy each time.' Leaning down, she allowed her fangs to scratch the surface of his neck before biting down. Unlike when a vampire bites a human, the pain emerges from the bite like if the wound was on fire. For a vampire to bite another of its own kind, the one receiving the bite would feel immense pleasure while the other sucked on its blood.

While her sibling was distracted, she used her hand with the hidden object in to unzip his pants. She pulled his member out into the cool air. He sucked in a breath as he became harder. Softly, she stroked him until he heard a click.

"What the? Damn girl! What's with the cock ring?!"

She didn't answer; instead she pulled her fangs out and unbuttoned the rest of her uniform. She then, pulled her bra down so her breasts spilled out and Ayato blushed a deep red. Smirking, the elder knew of her brother's obsession of females with large busts. She knew this would be a defiantly be a quick turn on.

Working quickly to take offer her panties, she slid herself down on him. Ayato groaned with impatience. With her brother completely inside, she rolled her hips a little then sat still.

"Beg little brother if you want me to move. Beg for it." Smirking, she knew it would take a lot for him to let go if his pride of being on top.

The younger vampire gritted his teeth and sucked in a breath. He remained silence. After five minutes of silence from him, Asuka got off of her brother.

"Well, maybe another time then, Aya-chan~." She straightened up and headed for the door.

"Wait…"

She paused and listened.

"Fine, you win. Fuck me sister, show me how dominate you really can be. Please fuck me!"

Blinking, he missed Asuka coming back over and taking her place on top. Working quickly, she switched from riding him to sucking him off. Once she was close to her climax, she came on top of him. Backing up off of the younger, she played with his cock a little longer. Aiming away from her face towards him, she took off the ring. Ayato let out cried out as he came hard. His seed was soon spilling all over his chest and clothes. Asuka rested for a few more seconds before she straightened back up again and left the classroom, leaving the poor red-head lying on the ground, panting hard after coming down from his high.

'It's his job to clean his self up.' The older female decided.

The vampiress left the room and started down the hallway to her next class. Passing the other students, she suddenly felt as if she was being watched. Turning around, she saw no one. Breathing out a small sigh, Asuka headed on. Reaching her class, she sat down in the very back where the shadows lay. The other students began filling in, chattering loudly. The teacher came in last.

"Class, we have a new transfer student here with us tonight. Come in please."

The door opened to a young female. "Hi. My name is Victoria. Please take care of me."

She bowed to the class. Standing straight back up, she made direct eye contact with the female vampire. With that in mind, Asuka made a conclusion. 'That's the girl. The new, weak bride.'

* * *

**Please review and thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3 preview

**Ok, here's the preview I promised. The actual chapter I'm afraid won't be out until March at the latest, since college classes are starting back up. So as soon as most of my work from that is done, I'll get started on this chapter.**

**Another thing, a lot have been asking me to put Shu up next, I'll be placing the order of the chapters down below. Thanks!**

* * *

After the meeting in the living room with her brothers and the new bride, Asuka headed towards Kanato's room to deliver the note she made for him in class today. Quickly and quietly slipping in, she stepped around her brother's toys and stuffed animals scattered around the room. 'Heh, he's just like a child. But that what makes him Kanato Sakamaki though.' Heading towards the bed, she carefully places the note on the sheets. 'Hang on,' She thought. 'I have a better idea.' Taking a stuffed bunny from the floor, she places it on the bed and the note in it's stuffed paws.

"There. Now it looks cute enough for him."

Satisfied, she exited the bedroom to walk around the mansion for a bit until she met up with her younger brother later that night. On the way, the vampiress ran into the new bride.

"Oh good. It's nice to see a familiar face once again." Victoria sighed happily. "I'm kind of lost you see. Can you help me get back to my room?"

Asuka glares at the girl.

...

"Teddy, what shall we eat today?" Kanato asks his bear as he headed for the kitchens.

Stepping inside, he smelled something sweet. Going over to the nearest cook, he asked in a monotone voice. "What are you cooking?"

"Oh Master Kanato sir. Forgive me. I am just making some dessert for your sister. She requested it sir."

"What about for me?"

"B-but it is for you sir. Lady Asuka asked if we be kind enough to make all your favorite sweets. I believe she was going to give them to you later tonight sir."

"Hm." Kanato studied the other for a while. "Ne Teddy, look. Big sis is getting desert prepared for us. Let's go and get ready for her and our treats."

...

"Kanato dear, please lick this chocolate flavored pudding off of me please?"

"Yes Big sis."

* * *

**Here are the chapters in order:**

***UPDATE: I know that there are a few chapters missing, DreamerDarkness has requested that Ruki, Yuma, Azusa, and Reiji do not show up at all in the story. I'm sorry if any of you were expecting them, I have a rule to respect my requester's wishes. Plus I know I'm behind on things, both main stories are not forgotten, I swear of it.**

**Chapter 1 - Raito (Laito)**

**Chapter 2 - Ayato**

***Chapter 3 - Kanato **

**Chapter 5 - Shu **

**Chapter 6 - Subaru**

**Chapter 8 (Final) - Kou **

*** I really want to get the triplets out of the way first and that is the order DreamerDarkness had for me on the first 3 chapters. So my idea was, get all the more difficult characters for me out of the way first while working hard on getting them correct then do the easy ones last. Pretty understandable right? **

**So yeah, that's the order of which everyone will appear and I thank you all for your comments as well. I'll work as hard as I can to make sure this next one comes out on it's deadline. **

**Later!**


End file.
